The present invention relates to a hand power tool, in particular a drill hammer, percussion drill or percussion screwdriver, having a pistol grip that is connected to the tool housing in a vibration-damped manner.
Particularly in hand power tools that have a percussion mechanism, such as drill hammers, percussion drills or percussion screwdrivers, very major vibration of the tool housing occurs, which is transmitted to the grip and from there undamped to the hands or arms of the users, unless some of sort of vibration-damping means are provided. In German Patent DE 40 00 861 C3, the pistol grip of a hand power tool is joined to the tool housing in a vibration-damped manner in such a way that an envelope housing, solidly joined to the pistol grip, surrounds the tool housing, and this envelope housing is decoupled from the tool housing by means of rubber-elastic bodies.